Dia lluvioso 1
by NinaFanfics
Summary: Kano,por una vez en la vida fue valiente por hacerle eso a Kido(?
1. Chapter 1

**Holi,este es mi primer fanfic(? Asique espero que les guste(?**

Era un dia lluvioso en aquella ciudad donde se situava un grupo de adolescentes con poderes magicos.

Shintaro,como siempre,estava encerrado en su cuarto y usando su ordenador,mientras que Ene se burlava de el.

Momo estava con Hibiya jugando a videjuegos en la misma casa en el que estava Shintaro,ya que Hibiya estava furioso porque Momo ya le ha ganado 5 partidas seguidas. Mientras,Konoha comia todo lo que encontrava en la cocina.

Mary y Seto estavan en una libreria leyendo libros interesantes,ya que ellos se quedarian alli asta que la lluvia parase.

En la brigada,estavan Kano y Kido. Kano estava en el sofa viendo la television y Kido en su cuarto leyendo una novela.

— ¡Puff,que aburrido! —Dijo el peli-rubio quejandose. Por unos segundos quedo pensativo y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Al instante se levanto y se dirigio a la habitacion de Kido.

Sin pedir permiso Kano entro a la habitacion sin mas. Ya que Kido estava tapandose la cara con la novela que estava leyendo,Kano se la acerco cuidadosamente y decidio asustarla.

— ¡AAH! Q-que haces,¡IDIOTA! —Grito la peli-verde quedandose en shock.

— Ku ku ku~ Pero- —El rubio no pudo completar la frase porque Kido le habia golpeado con un libro grande que tenia en la mesilla.

Kano se habia caido el piso debido al golpe que le dio. Unos segundos despues se levanto empujando a la chica a la cama y tomando de sus muñecas.

— ¿Que habrias hecho si me hubiera lastimado? —Dijo el rubio acercandose mas y mas a la cara de la muchacha.

Ella no sabia como reaccionar en esta situacion y se sonrojo lo maximo debido a la cercania entre los dos. Intento escapar pero era imposible.

— Respondeme. — Kano dejo que una mano bajara a la zona de los pechos y apreto con fuerza uno de sus pechos.

— N-no seas estupido... — Dijo Kido con demasiada dificultad ya que le dolia un poco que hiciera eso.

A Kano se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y le beso tiernamente,estuvieron asi por varios minutos asta que Kano empezo subiendo la sudadera de la joven y solo dejandola con sosten.

— Kano... —La chica no quiso seguir la frase ya que sentia algo de placer.

El le dio un pequeño golpe con los dedos en la frente. Luego se levanto y le ayudo a ponerse la sudadera de nuevo.

La chica no quiso decir ninguna palabra ya que estava muy sonrojada.

El muchacho salio de la habitacion y luego se paro en medio del pasillo.

— Yo solo queria jugar un poco,pero mi mano se movio por si sola... —Suspiro.


	2. Día lluvioso 2

**Nina ha vuelto,ya pueden dejar de llorar. okno**

**Bueno,recordé un fanfic que no sé si lo leí aquí o en alguna otra página.**

**Y esta vez lo haré distinto,pero parecido a ese fic(? **

**Disfruten de mis subnormalidades y mi cabeza loca. \(*w*)/**

Dia lluvioso 2

Aún llovia y el rubio con ojos de gato caía enfermo. Kido se ocupava de él,le traía la comida y la medicina.

Era la hora de traerle la comida del mediodía,en la base solo estávan la líder,los hombres gato y rana,y la inocente Mary.

— ¿Kano se va a recuperar pronto? — Dijo la pequeña medusa.

— Supongo... Voy a ver como se encuentra y también traerle la comida. — Decía la Líder algo preocupada.

Kido se acercó con la bandeja a su cuarto,después de tocar dos veces la puerta abrió la puerta y...

— ¡¿Q-q-q-qué estás haciendo?! — Gritó la líder. No se esperava encontrar a Kano sin camiseta!

— Es obvio que cambiandome de camiseta. — Dijo el tercer integrante sin ninguna preocupación.

La muchacha se sonrojó al ver a... ¡Kano sin camiseta! No se lo podía de acabar de creer.

— Ah,me trajistes la comida~ —Dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

— E-eh si... — Aparto la mirada hacia el rubio y se dirigió a la mesa.

— Nee~ No me vas a dar de comer? — Decía con un tono burlonamente el hombre gato mientras se sentava en la cama.

— ¿Porqué iva a darte yo de comer? Tu ya puedes solito. — La chica se dirigió a la puerta para irse del lugar.

— ¿Hm? No recuerdas,aquella vez que tu estavas enferma y yo te daba de comer~ — La líder se giró para poder darle un golpe pero vió que el muchacho se había quitado la camiseta de nuevo. Kido se quedo paralizada y muy sonrojada al verlo.

El ojos-felinos se levantó de la cama y empujó a la chica asta unas de las cuatro paredes del lugar.

— ¿Acaso te molesta verme sin camiseta? — Le empezó a tomar de las muñecas para que no escapara de la cercanía.

— ... —La líder no sabía que decir,intentava mover las manos,y también evitava la mirada fija entre los dos.

El muchacho esperó a que la chica estuviera débil para poder dejar una mano. Luego su mano derecha empezo a bajar a la parte de las caderas y fué subiendo el jersei no mucho más del vientre.

— Si incluso de pequeños ya nos hemos visto desnudos muchas veces~ — Al instante Kido reaccionó y le dio un golpe con la pierna.

— Ponte un jersei si no quieres caer muy enfermo. — El "pobre" muchacho quedó tumbado en la cama y la líder se fué sin más.

— ¿Entonces como está? — Dijo la joven esponjosa.

— Estupendamente. —Dijo la peli-verde muy enojada por el idiota.

**Y bien? Me quieren matar? Sandías? Tomates? Lo que sea para matarme de un tiro? okno.**

**Gracias por los reviews. Soy tan especial. okno :v**

**Seguiré haciendo más días lluviosos c:**

**Abrazos y besitos(? NinaFanfics. tres**


End file.
